It is generally known that vehicles such as land craft, watercraft or aircraft are equipped with a plurality of electric connections that need to be produced in a very precise and quality-responsive fashion for the initially cited reasons. Conventional cable connections, the installation of which is realized with copper cables, are quite frequently produced with copper cables, the conductor of which is respectively connected by crimping a metallic crimp type socket on the stripped conductor region with the aid of a suitable tool, wherein the electric connection between to strip conductor ends accommodated in the sockets is ensured, for example, by the socket making contact with the conductors. This contacting is predominantly realized with said crimp connection, wherein conventional systems may include this installation technology. In order to ensure that a reliable electric connection is produced, crimp type contact sockets provided with a recess in the form of an inspection hole are used, for example, in the construction of aircraft, so as to determine whether or not the copper conductors of two copper cables are correctly connected to one another by means of crimping. In this case, (only) a visual inspection may be carried out after the crimping process so as to ensure that the crimping process was performed properly, wherein the crimped conductor needs to be visible within the region of the inspection hole if the contact socket was properly crimped. Since visual errors of the individual inspectors or material defects on the contact socket or an inspection hole position that deviates from the predefined position (due to the defective manufacture of the contact socket), among other things, may never be ruled out, the question whether this testing technology actually suffices is not discussed in detail because the proposed invention pursues a profoundly different goal. Corresponding examples of such cable connections are illustrated in enclosed FIGS. 1 and 2 in order to provide the observer with a practical overview of the relevant design.
With respect to aircraft, the invention also takes into consideration installations with cables, the conductor material of which may result in a weight reduction, namely because any weight reduction is a desirable aspect, particularly in the construction of aircraft, for example, due to the attainable energy savings (kerosene consumption) and the extended range of the aircraft.
When utilizing a technology of this type that takes into account the installation of such weight-reducing cables in aircraft, it may be necessary to utilize crimpable contact sockets that do not contain an inspection hole. The reason for the lack of the inspection hole may be seen in that the contact areas of the connecting points may need to be hermetically sealed in order to reliably preclude any corrosion of the crimp connection and/or an increase of the electric contact resistances at the contact points. Corrosion may be caused by various types of materials (silver, copper, nickel, aluminum), wherein the reason for this corrosion may be seen in that the connection(s) is (are) produced with (a) cable(s) and a contact socket of different conductive materials, as well as in the local influence of an electrolyte in connection with (occurring) humidity, for example, atmospheric: humidity. In this respect, in conventional systems corroding contact(s) (surfaces) may lead to the failure of the connected devices and apparatuses or even entire systems, wherein this may, in the (undesirable) worst-case scenario, result in the complete failure of the (correlating) systems in the aircraft. The consumption of a corroded, current-carrying contact caused by an increased (growing) electric contact resistance may have fatal consequences. The increase of the contact resistance at the contact points of the electric connection in question may therefore also be influenced by the improper crimping of the contact socket on the conductor regions to be connected. If the contact surface has excessively small dimensions, the current density increases such that said consumption may occur on the contact surfaces. If the contact socket is improperly crimped such that the connecting element(s) (surfaces) are insufficiently contacted, it may be expected that any occurring vibrations, for example, those of an aircraft, will result in the failure of the devices, apparatuses or the entire system connected with the aid of this crimp connection. The aforementioned inferior contacting in a conductor-crimp type socket-conductor connection may be decisively influenced by the improper crimping of the contact(s) (surfaces) of the connecting elements and/or by the inadequate insertion of the cable(s) into the contact sockets, wherein in conventional systems these inadequacies are named under the term “contact deficiency” of the electrically conductive connection. The illustrations in enclosed FIGS. 3A, 3B, 3C and 4 show examples of a connection that is produced correctly or incorrectly, wherein a correctly produced connection (correctly stripped) is illustrated in FIG. 3A. The incorrectly produced cable connections shown in FIGS. 3B (over-stripped), 3C and 4 (incorrectly cut and inserted cable) elucidate the existing need (appreciation) to solve (eliminate) the problem defined below.